Meeting the future
by hppjowf
Summary: Seven years after season two the original team time travel and end up in Barbara Gordon's house.
1. Chapter 1

Barbara was doing some paperwork, waiting for her husband to come home from patrol. She usually helped with this kind of stuff, but her allies weren't doing anything too important tonight. Then she heard a crash coming from her kitchen. "Where are we?" she heard a male voice who sounded a lot like Roy Harper ask. That confused her, because last time she checked both Roys knew that she lived here.

"Don't know." Said someone who sounded like Artemis.

"Artemis? Roy?" Barbara called. "Tell Jason and Kori to stop suggesting you guys hide here."

She hated when Jason, Kori, Roy, and Artemis would show up at her and Dick's house uninvited. It wasn't that she hated them (Ok, maybe _Kori_ wasn't her favorite person) but the random visits while hiding from the government got very annoying after a while.

She rolled her wheelchair into the kitchen to see the people there. When she saw them she panicked a little. Artemis, Dick, Wally, Kaldur, M'gann, Zatanna, Raquel, Conner, and Roy from about twelve years ago. Artemis before she lost Wally, before she ran off with the outlaws. Dick before he became Nightwing, before he met any of his siblings, before he was in love with Barbara. Wally before he quit the hero gig, before he died. Kaldur before he learned who his father was, before he went undercover, before he even knew his currant girlfriend. M'gann before she started abusing her powers, before she and Conner broke up. Zatanna before she'd ended her fling with Dick, before she'd joined the league. Raquel before she'd joined the justice league, before she got married. Conner before he'd broke up with M'gann, before he'd lightened up a bit. Roy before he married Jade, before he'd had Lian, before he'd found the real Roy Harper.

"Who are you? How do you know our names? And who are Jason and Kori?" Artemis asked in an untrusting manner.

Barbara didn't know what to do. Maybe she should just not tell them anything. Yeah that sounded like a decent plan. She just hoped no one recognized her. Hopefully she looked different enough with the glasses and wheelchair that Dick didn't noticed it was her. Hopefully Artemis didn't pay enough attention to her at school to notice her at all.

"I shouldn't tell you." She said firmly.

"Why? Are you a criminal? Do you work with the light? The league of shadows? Are you an assassin?" Wally asked, rapid-fire. She'd almost forgotten that he'd been like this.

"No, I'm not any of those things." Barbara said with a sigh.

Dick analyzed her for a few seconds before his eyes widened under his mask. Oh no, he recognized her. "Wait, you look like… never mind, that's not possible." He said. His team gave him wary looks.

"You still never told us why you can't tell us who you are." Conner pointed out.

"You probably won't believe me, but you're from the past." That or they'd been de-aged, Wally resurrected, and their memories wiped. She was going with the first option. So much for not telling them too much. Oops.

"Then you _are_ who I think you are!" Robin exclaimed. She winced inwardly, this was going to end badly.

"Then who is she, dude?" Wally asked impatiently.

"A girl I go to school with." Dick answered.

"What's her name?" Zatanna asked.

"Barbara Gordon." He answered.

"What! I go to school with her too, which means you go to my school." Artemis said, shocked. Oh no, now Artemis recognized her too.

"How did you…?" Dick asked trailing off, ignoring Artemis.

"Get in the wheelchair? That's a story for another time." She really didn't want to explain _that_ right now.

"So, what are we going to do?" Raquel asked. Barbara didn't know, she'd just let the league deal with it. They usually handled stuff like this.

"I'll call the league tomorrow, for now you can stay." She said. She hoped Dick didn't freak out when he got home.

"Do you have league connections?" Kaldur asked. Great, now she might have to explain the whole Batgirl/Oracle thing.

"Yes." She answered plainly.

"Do you know who I am?" Dick asked, sounding horrified at the possibility that she knew that he was robin. Batman was always so strict about the whole secret identity thing.

"Yes, but I assume you wouldn't appreciate me giving away your secret ID to the team." She answered.

"Thank you for letting us stay in your home." Kaldur said.

"Your welcome." She said with a small smile.

They heard the front door open and someone walk in. ugh, now she had to explain why Dick was there to his younger self and friends. This was going to be an awkward conversation.

 **A/N: I hope I did Ok, and that Barbara is too out of character. Please review and leave suggestions. I know I should be working on my other stories, but I had to write this. Warning: some of the future pairings are kind of random.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dick's day had been fairly uneventful before he'd gotten home. He had gone to work at the Bludhaven police department, then went on patrol as Nightwing. Nothing too exciting had happened at either of these things.

When he got home he swore he heard people talking in his and his wife's kitchen. It was probably just Jason, Kori, Artemis, and Roy. They often stopped by and scoured through the fridge and pantry. He swore his brother, his Ex and their friends just did it to spite him, but he'd gotten used to it now.

He entered the house and headed towards the kitchen. What he saw there was incredibly shocking. The team from about twelve years ago, which included his younger self.

"Who's _he_?" Conner asked Barbara as they saw him. This was going to be an awkward explanation.

"Why don't you ask Rob?" Wally said nudging Robin and smirking. Robin glared at Wally. So _they_ apparently knew who he was.

Dick had missed Wally. It had been about seven he had 'ceased' while saving the world. His death had effected the whole team, Artemis and Dick in particular. Dick had quit the team, allowing Barbara to be second in command for a few years. Artemis became Tigress permanently. She tried to stay with the team, but after about a year quit and joined Jason, Kori, and Roy.

"Who is he Robin?" M'gann asked in that happy tone she used to have all the time that seemed a little unsettling now.

"My name's Dick Grayson. I'm Robin from the future." Dick admitted, not wanting to have to drag this out any further than he had to. "Though I don't go by Robin any more, passed that on about ten years ago. We're on the fifth robin now."

"Wait, You let someone else be Robin?" Robin asked, sounding disturbed.

"Yes, four other people." Dick said.

"Why would you do that?" Robin asked.

"Well the first time I really didn't have a choice, but I completely fine with the other three." Dick said. He wasn't mad about Jason being Robin anymore, but at the time he'd been pretty bitter about it. "Don't worry, I'm still in the hero gig, I go by Nightwing now."

"Oh, Ok." Robin said, dropping the subject for now. "So why are you here?" Why did his younger self have to ask so many questions?

"I live here." He answered bluntly.

"Ok, then why is _she_ here?" Robin asked warily.

"I also live here." Barbara said.

Dick's younger self's eyes widened in realization. "No. You... me… her? Makes sense… but no." he stuttered. Most of the team plus their hosts laughed at this.

"Are you married?" M'gann asked sweetly.

"Yes." Barbara answered. Robin's eyes one again widened.

"So what are we doing with them?" Dick asked his wife.

"We'll call the league tomorrow, for now they can stay here." Barbara answered. Sounded like a decent plan to him.

They let the boys have the living room, and the girls have the guest bedroom. Dick and Barbara headed off to their room. "We should try to get at least a few hours of sleep." Barbara told her husband. "I have a feeling we'll need it for tomorrow."

 **A/N: Ok, so I had this whole chapter written, but then I accidently exited without saving, so I lost it. So then I had to rewrite the whole thing, so it's not as well written or as long. Sorry.**

 **Thank you for the review and follows. Please review and give suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis was about ready to kill all of her friends. Why did they always drag her into their stupid plans? Their closest safe house had been compromised, so now they were paying Jason's older brother a visit. She swore that Jason and Kori did it just to annoy Dick. She was fine with that, but it seemed juvenile occasionally. Then again, she was the oldest in the group.

Another part of her knew Jason was doing this just so he could be close with his brother. He always had the worst ways of showing affection for his family. And she knew Kori missed Dick, even if he didn't miss her. At least they had both moved on. Dick with Barbara, and Kori with Roy.

There was a lot of bad things about the visits though. Sometimes she'd get lost in thought remembering things from the team, when she'd went to school with Dick and Barbara, and worse, Wally. She missed him, he was the love of her life. Sure, she loved Jason too, but it just… wasn't the same. It was better to just forget Wally, at least try.

Anyways, back to want to the reason for her murderous thoughts. She was standing in Barbara and Richard Grayson's kitchen at about five in the morning, wearing civvies, staring at the five boys sprawled out on the couches and floor of the living room. Younger versions of Dick, Conner, Kaldur, Roy (She was guessing the clone) and Wally, all in full costume. Wow, just wow. Great, now she was going to have a depressing montage of memories.

"So, this is going to be a strange experience." Roy (Arsenal) said, breaking the awed silence. Yeah it really was.

Artemis was still staring at the sleeping younger Wally, causing the other three to give her sympathetic glances. She snapped out of it when she saw them. She didn't want to be pitied, but at least she knew they cared.

She heard Barbara and Dick come towards them. "So, you guys finally decided to show up, we've been expecting you for a few weeks." Dick said in a slight joking tone.

"So, what's with the kids?" Jason asked gesturing to the boys.

"Time travel mishap." Barbara answered. Oh, that explained it.

"So, that _is_ you, Red Arrow, Kaldur, Super boy, and West." Jason said in a surprised tone.

"The girls too, they're in the guest room." Dick said. Ugh, that meant younger her was here too. And that meant explaining some of her more questionable choices to teenage her. Well, she didn't _have_ to, but there would definitely still be an awkward atmosphere.

Artemis glanced at the kids sleeping on the couch and noticed that they'd all awoken. They were watching them, but they were far enough away that they probably couldn't hear the quiet conversation. With the exception of super boy of course.

"Who're they?" Conner demanded. "Is that Artemis? And Roy?" He probably shouldn't have revealed that he was awake so soon, but he had been incredibly impulsive at that age.

"Yes, it's me." She answered.

"I'm Roy, but the real one, not the clone." Roy said. Sometimes he could be a bit harsh when it came to talking about his clone. Artemis got along with both of them now, saying one was her brother in law, and one was on a sort of team with her. She saw his clone's eyes widen.

"How much have you told them?" She asked Barb and Dick.

"That they're in the future, we're married, and we're on robin number five." Dick recapped. Honestly Artemis wouldn't have given away that much info so early, but oh well.

"So, who _are_ they?" Wally asked impatiently.

"Jason Todd and Koriand'r." Dick answered gesturing to each of them as he said their name. Kori and Jason waved.

"They are the 'Jason and Kori' Barbara mentioned earlier?" Kaldur asked. So, she'd mentioned those two earlier?

"Yeah." Barbara answered.

Artemis heard people walking towards the kitchen from the direction of the guest bedroom. She assumed it was mini her and the rest of the girls from the original team. She heard a gasp from her younger self, when they got close enough to see them.

 **A/N: I hope this is a good chapter. Please review. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows. So if you hadn't noticed yet, Jason and Artemis are dating. I know it's random, but it just popped in my head and it seemed possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

First Artemis had ended up in the future with her team and Red Arrow after fighting some time traveling villain, then she learned that Robin was that annoying freshman that had snapped a picture of her on the first day of school (she was _so_ getting revenge for that later), then she was sent to sleep in a guest bedroom so the problem wasn't being immediately fixed. She hadn't slept that well, none of her friends did either. They woke up when they heard people talking. "It's probably just Barbara and Dick." Zatanna reassured her.

"Yeah, but we should still go check." Artemis insisted.

"Okay, let's go then." Raquel said, getting out of the one bed in the room. She'd been sharing it with Zatanna while M'gann slept on a blanket on the floor, and Artemis was in a chair. The rest of the girls agreed and headed towards the people.

Artemis saw Barbara and Dick talking to an older version of Roy who had a fake arm, a red haired girl with unnaturally tan skin and green eyes, and a dark haired guy with green-blue eyes. She gasped when she saw the last person, it was her, but you know older. Why was she here?

"Is that Artemis?" M'gann asked.

"And Red Arrow?" Rocket added. Older Roy didn't seem pleased by her question.

"Yes, we just discussed this." The tan red haired girl muttered.

"Red Arrow's my clone, I'm Arsenal." Original Roy hissed.

"So, who are they?" Zatanna asked, gesturing to the red haired girl and dark haired guy.

"I am princess Koriand'r of Tameran." Said the red haired girl. Ok, wow, formal.

"Jason Todd." Said the dark haired guy.

"So, where's Tameran? Never heard of it." Robin said.

"It's a planet." Barbara answered. Well that explained why she looked so weird.

"So, you're an alien?" Wally asked. Artemis noticed that every time older her would glance at him, she would look kind of depressed. That kind of concerned Artemis. What happened in the future?

"Yes." Kori answered, sounding bored. This girl didn't display much emotion.

"So, how do you know them? Well, other than Artemis and Roy." Robin asked. That was a good question, well, other than the wording, but you get the point. Everyone stared at Barbara and Dick waiting for them to answer.

"I work with them occasionally…" Dick answered awkwardly.

"Jason's his younger brother and Kori's his ex-girlfriend." Barbara said, rolling her eyes. Everyone from the future was shocked. Artemis didn't recall Dick having any siblings _. He must have a thing for redheads._ Artemis thought as she looked at Dick's ex and wife. _Even all his best friends have red hair._ She glanced at Roy and Wally.

"Well, my previous statement is still true." Robin's older counterpart said.

"Oh, you haven't worked with Kori since your Teen Titans days." Barbara corrected, rolling her eyes once more.

"Wait. How do you have a brother? I don't have one. She's your ex? And what is Teen Titans?" Robin asked, panicking a bit.

"Ok, we're adopted, Bruce can always adopt more. The Teen Titans is a group of teenage superheroes, almost like the team, but it works independently from the Justice League. Kori and I were two of the founding members." Dick answered some of his younger self's questions.

"Wait, so you left the team, and started a new one? Why?" Robin asked, sounding disapproving.

"Well, Bruce and I…. were having a bit of… a falling out. And I was a teenager, I was feeling a bit rebellious, and well it seemed like a good idea at the time." Nightwing said.

"He has slight daddy-issues." Barbara said, teasingly.

"If anyone has daddy-issues, it's Jason." Dick said, smirking.

"I do not have daddy-issues, I just think..." Jason started.

"I'm going to have to stop you right there." Artemis's older self cut him off. "Sorry, but we're not going to listen to a rant about your daddy-issues and how the joker needs to die. No one cares."

"Oh, aren't you just feeling sweet today." Jason said sarcastically, but he didn't seem upset.

"Just stating the obvious." Older Artemis said, smirking. _Oh, god. Are they flirting? Are they together?_ Artemis mentally asked herself. So, she was dating Robin's younger brother. That was weird. Should she ask about it?

She decided to ask, but Zatanna beat her to it. "So, are you two together?" Jason and Artemis nodded.

"You, think them being together is weird? Well Kaldur and Cass together is weirder." Barbara said, laughing a little.

"Who is Cass?" Kaldur asked in his typical polite manner.

"Their younger sister." Original Roy said, gesturing to Jason and Dick. Ok, that was weirder.

Kaldur nodded appearing a bit surprised.

 **A/N: Please Review.**

 **Ok, so Cassandra Cain and Kaldur are together in this story.**

 **Should I do Conner/Cassie, Conner/Tim, Tim/Cassie, Tim/Stephanie, Kara/Megan? What pairings should I use? I'm going to have Supermartian stay in the past.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jason knew this wasn't a good situation, but he still enjoyed how uncomfortable it made his older brother. On the other hand, he did not enjoy how uncomfortable it made his girlfriend. Artemis kept glancing at the miniature version of her ex-boyfriend with a half wistful, half depressed expression.

Jason had always had this fear that he was only Artemis's rebound guy. He knew he could never compare to Wally West. The way Artemis talked about him, he could have been a god. They hadn't been married, but Artemis used to act like a widow. He was grateful that that had stopped about a year ago. He tried to not sound jealous, Artemis didn't appreciate it, but he apparently wasn't great at that.

Barbara and Roy had just told Kaldur about his and Cass's relationship. Seeing the younger version of his adopted sister's boyfriend in an awkward position was just as pleasing as it was with his older brother. Though Kaldur responded quite differently than Dick did.

"So, I'm going to call the league, saying we're all up anyway." Dick said and left to do so. There was a bout of awkward silence until he returned. "I called Bruce he's pretty much sending over whoever was at the manor at the moment."

"So, Demon Brat, Replacement, Cass, and maybe Steph and Fish boy?" Jason asked, summing up who in the superhero community frequented the manor.

"Yeah, them and Conner and Cassie." Dick said.

"Why would I be there?" Conner asked. "And who are the rest of the people you're talking about?"

"Damian, Tim, and Cass are my siblings. Steph is Tim's girlfriend. Jason was referring to Kaldur when he said fish boy. And Cassie is Conner's girlfriend. Cassie and Conner are there because they're Tim's friends." Dick answered Super Boy's questions.

Jason swore he saw a ping of jealously flash across the Martian's face when Conner and Cassie's relationship was mentions, and the clone looked like he would never imagine being with someone other than Miss M.

"Why aren't M'gann and I together in this time?" Conner asked.

"You broke up." Barbara said in tone that meant that it was obvious.

"So, what are their hero names?" Zatanna asked, changing the subject.

"Damian's the currant Robin, Cass is Black Bat, Cassie's Wondergirl, Stephanie's the currant Batgirl, and Tim's Red Robin." Dick said.

"Wait, currant Batgirl? So Bruce has had even more sidekicks than I thought? Who was the first Batgirl? Why Red Robin? Was he one of the other four Robins? When did Diana get a partner?" Robin asked.

"Stephanie is the third Batgirl, I was the first one and Cass was the second one." Barbara said.

"Cassie's actually Diana's second sidekick, and second Wondergirl. Donna was the first one, she's Troia now." Jason answered. Jason had dated Donna back before he'd died.

"Donna also helped form the Teen Titans." Dick added.

"Who all was in the Teen Titans?" Miss M asked.

"It was me, Donna, Roy, Wally, Garth, Kori, Rachel, Garfield, and Victor who started it. Now it's Tim, Cassie, Conner, Bart, Jaime, Garfield, Rachel, Karen, Rose, and Megan." Dick answered.

"Don't know who most of those people are." Rocket said.

"Garth, my friend in Atlantis?" Kaldur asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, Tempest." Dick answered.

"So, Conner and I become Teen Titans?" M'gann asked.

"Yeah." Barbara answered.

"So, what are your codenames anyway? You haven't told us yet." Wally asked.

"I go by Oracle, Jason's Red Hood, Kori's Starfire, Roy is Arsenal, Dick's Nightwing, and Artemis goes by Tigress." Barbara answered.

"Why the change to Tigress." Younger Artemis asked.

"Long story." Tigress answered, closing off that path of conversation.

"Red Hood, like the Joker's old name?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, it's sort of a revenge thing." Jason said. He didn't want to get into the conversation, it brought up too many horrible memories. The comment resulted in a few confused expressions.

There was a knock at the door, ending the conversation.

 **A/N: Please review.**

 **So I'm doing Conner/Cassie and Stephanie/Tim in this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dick was very confused and kind of angry. Time travel could be so frustrating. His older self had married Barbara, which really surprised him. Sure, he had a little crush on her, but she was his best friend (Ok, Wally was his best friend, but she was a close second) and dating her would probably ruin their friendship. Plus didn't even know he was Robin. Well, older her did, but not the one from his time. He wondered how she'd found out and eventually joined Bruce and him as a vigilante. How had she ended up in a wheelchair? Was it permanent?

Another confusing thing was that older him apparently had a bunch of younger siblings. Three brothers and one sister as far as he knew. Also Artemis was dating Jason and Kaldur was dating his sister, which made him slightly uncomfortable. His older teammates with his younger siblings, weird.

Oh, and apparently Roy finally found the original Speedy, who went by Arsenal and was friends with Artemis, Dick's younger brother who for some reason using the joker's old name, and his weird alien ex-girlfriend.

And there was a weird team that they kept talking about called the teen titans that he'd helped start. Now Conner and Megan were part of it along with people he'd never met yet.

There was a knock at the door. Older him opened it, and invited the people in. Conner and Kaldur were there both holding hands with girls that he assumed were their girlfriends. Conner with a blonde girl who Dick assumed was Cassie, and Kaldur with an Asian girl who must have been Cass. There was another blonde girl who was standing next to a dark haired guy. The last person was a kid who looked like a mini version of Bruce, but with a bit darker skin. Was he Bruce's biological child? He'd have to ask about that. The kid looked about twelve. He was probably Damian the new Robin, making the dark haired guy Tim and the blonde next to him Stephanie by process of elimination. Some people looked a lot different than he'd imagined, but then again he hadn't had detailed images of what he'd thought they'd look like. Stephanie looked pretty close to what he'd imagined though.

"So, time travel?" Cassie asked. "That's what Batman said."

"Yeah, the original team, plus Red Arrow." Barbara answered, gesturing to Robin, Artemis, Kid flash, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Rocket, Super boy, Red Arrow, and Zatanna.

"Red Hood, Arsenal, Starfire, and Tigress are here?" Older Conner asked.

Jason nodded his head in greeting, Artemis and Roy waved, and Kori just narrowed her eyes.

"So, is he Bruce's biological son?" Dick asked, tilting his head towards Damian.

"Tt. Of course I am." The kid said, sounding very arrogant. Younger dick narrowed his eyes at him. Most of the people either rolled their eyes or sighed.

"Who's his mom?" Younger Artemis asked, glaring at Damian.

"Talia Al Ghul." Stephanie answered. Oh god. Bruce had a kid with _Talia_. It wouldn't have been as bad if Damian's mother had been some random woman or even Selina. But Talia? Seriously Bruce? Explained why the kid came off so arrogant.

"Aren't you worried about the space time continuum?" Tim asked, sounding pretty worried about it himself.

"Eh, we can just get M'gann to erase their memories before we send them back. If we find a way to send them back, anyway." Dick's older self said, muttering the last part. Sounded like a reasonable plan to Dick. Older Conner and Cassie cringed a bit when Megan erasing memories was brought up. What happened? Oh, well. It seemed like too personal of a question to ask.

"Talia Al Ghul, Ra's Al Ghul's daughter?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah." Barbara answered.

 **A/N: Yeah, sorry about the fairly random stop point for this chapter and about it being a bit uneventful. Please review. I'm going to start answering reviews in this story.**

 **EirinnOfMyth: Thank you.**

 **xSilentSecretsx: Ok, I did something about that, but I'm probably not going to have a lot on that topic. Also Barbara was worried in the first chapter. Thank you for reviewing.**

 **PentatonixBae: Thank you. This is actually the review that reminded me I had to finally start writing this chapter.**


End file.
